


How Do I Step Into The Sun?

by StepOutOfTheSun (IminUndertaleHell)



Series: Stepping Into The Sun [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, The romance begins!, They're both dorks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/StepOutOfTheSun
Summary: Courage is built, confessions are made, and advice is given** YOU HAVE TO READ THE    E N T I R E    SERIES FOR THIS TO MAKE SENSE**





	How Do I Step Into The Sun?

Evan got better within three days. He was, probably, just catching a seasonal cold.

Still, he knew that he had to make his move as soon as he was better.

He woke up one morning and felt better than he had the past few days. He decided to text Connor.

_ To-[Connor]: Hey, do you wanna maybe hang out today? _

He sat in bed and waited for a reply, still feeling tired.

_ From-[Connor]: sure. we could go and break into the old orchard, i can pick you up in ten? _

_ To-[Connor]: Sounds wonderful. See you then. _

_ \-- _

Unbeknownst to Connor, Evan was  _ internally screaming _ . Not knowing what the ever living hell to do, he took out his phone again and called Zoe.

“I need your help,” he said quickly as soon as she answered.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to do it today. I don’t know what the  _ fuck _  to do, though.”

“Okay, you’re swearing so I know that this is serious.” Evan could hear the laughter in her voice. “What are you two doing today?”

“Going to the old orchard.”

“Okay, then just follow my advice from earlier. Just be blunt about it, and it will be fine.”

“But…” He sighed. “But I know that he won’t want-y’know, just because of Larry.”

“I think it’ll be the exact opposite. He loves you, but would also  _ never _  pass up an opportunity to piss Larry off. Besides, I think my mom would make him leave before he kicked either of us out.”

“Okay.” He gulped. “Okay. I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“It will go fine, I promise. Now, Connor’s just about to leave. Better make sure you’re ready.” With that, she hung up. Evan stood from his bed and started to get dressed.

Hopefully, the universe doesn’t decide to fuck him over.

\--

Twenty minutes later, Connor and Evan were sitting under a willow tree in the orchard. They just sat in silence and listened to the chirping of the birds.

They both suddenly sat up at the same time.

“I have to tell you something.” Their voices were perfectly in sync. Connor was the first to start laughing, then Evan joined.

They sat and laughed for a solid three minutes.

“Okay, okay,” Connor giggled. “You go first.”

“No, yo-you go f-f-first.” Evan smiled at him.

Connor just nodded. “Okay, so, I’m running on a half-hour of sleep in the past four days so if you don’t like what I tell you, we can blame it on my sleep deprivation?”

“O-kay…?”

He took in a deep breath. “I really like you, I  _ really do _  and I could have worded this  _ much _  better but all of my impulse control has been thrown out the window. I also learned that this medication can give a sort-of manic-like high for the first week or so and I’m still coming down from that.” He smiled. “With that being said, I like you as more than a friend.” He stopped and watched Evan’s face morph from confusion to relief. The blonde put a hand over his chest and let out a short laugh.

“Oh, thank  _ goodness _  you said it! I-I thought I’d ha-have to be th-the one, and things c-c-could have got-gotten awkward.” He smiled and reached to wrap Connor in a hug.

At that moment, everything felt okay.


End file.
